


Written In Ink

by Salty_Biscuit



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Dreams, F/F, Fallout 4 - Freeform, Flashbacks, I know I'm late, Possible smut, Tattoo, soulmate, soulmate tattoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-01-28 17:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12612000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_Biscuit/pseuds/Salty_Biscuit
Summary: **** = Dream/Vision~~~~ = Elizabeth^^^^ = Piper





	1. Realizations

**Author's Note:**

> **** = Dream/Vision  
> ~~~~ = Elizabeth  
> ^^^^ = Piper

Another day in Diamond City. It was in early October, and a focused journalist was working on her next work. This journalist's name was Piper Wright.  
It wasn't like she looked for trouble, the trouble came to her, especially in the Commonwealth. The major settlement of Diamond City was definitely filled with trouble, and she was going to let people know about it.  
But today, it was hard for this Piper to even write down an outline. The right side of her chest, just over her heart, has been itching, and it would burn sometimes. She's been to Doctor Sun, but he says it isn't radiation or anything like that. Her sister, Nat, was worried about her big sister, but Piper thinks it'll go away in a few days.  
That just wasn't the case though. As she put her belongings down on the table in front of her, she decided to rest for a bit. She kicked her legs up on the table, and tilted her hat over her eyes to block out the light as she drifted into a light cat nap.

****

"At least we have the back up." Piper opened her eyes to the voice, and she saw a bald man with a scar running along his face. Her arms moved without her say so and she started hitting the glasses in front of her. A feeling of heartache, and anger was washing over her, and the chamber she was in started getting cold, and her arms became hard to move.  
The man moved out of the way, and new heartache swept back over her at the pod across from her. A man slouched over, obviously bleeding from a wound. A baby cried in a person's arms who was dressed in a suit. _You have to have hope. _This thought ran through Piper's head as her body complete froze.__

__****_ _

__Piper jolted up out of her nap, scaring Nat who just walked into the house. Her chest was burning, and she couldn't really breath. Nat's face was racked with worry and concern as Piper gripped her chest. The younger sister ran out of the house to get Sun.  
Piper's face was already turning red as a lack of oxygen. All of a sudden the burning stopped and she could breath, as soon as Sun and Nat ran into the house. Piper was stilling gasping air, but waved Sun away. The doctor eyed her but nodded in understanding.  
Nat sat down next to Piper, being cautious as she did. "Are you alright?" She asked in a low voice. Piper nodded and looked down her shirt, seeing a tattoo over her right breast. "I'll be fine." Piper whispered back, a small smile forming across her face. 

~~~~

Elizabeth scratched her chest while she walked up to Sturges. "I set up the guard posts." she mumbled, _Without your help. _"Well we can all sleep soundly tonight because of that. Thank you." Sturges gave her a polite smile before walking off.__

She couldn't push going off to Diamond City forever, even if the soulmate she doesn't want is there. She had to see if someone had seen Shaun. That was her main objective in this new life.  
Walking to her old house, she looked at it in hatred. This wasn't supposed to happen for a long time. After she died, and her great great grandchildren even. Elizabeth sighed as she sat on the pre war couch, unzipping the vault suit a bit to look at the new tattoo. It was underneath the one Nate left, partly covering it. _Another Great Day in Diamond City. _It was a stupid tattoo, possible even more stupid than Nate's, _This might be the beer, or you're just hot. _She grew to love Nate, even though Nate was embarrassed Everytime he saw it.____  
Elizabeth zipped the suit back up and walk over to a cabinet that was pushed into a corner. She picked up the Pipboy that was playing on is, then opened up the drawer grabbing what she needed. Food, water, stimpacks, dog food, even a bit of pysco. She then walked out the side door, calling Dogmeat to her. The German Shepherd walked over to her, seemed more like a skip than a walk though. "Hey boy." She said softly, running a hand over his head and ears.  
They both walked out of the house together, Dogmeat right by the Elizabeth's side.  
"Hey Carla!" Elizabeth hollered, getting the merchant's attention, "What way is to Diamond City?"  
After getting the directions, and getting a few more things, Elizabeth turned her direction in the way of where Diamond City was located. She looked down at her chest then at Dogmeat. "Let's go boy."


	2. First Impressions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story won't be entirely going off the game's script. I will add my own details into it.

"LET GO OF ME DANNY SULLIVAN!" Piper's scream was heard throughout the entire city as a security guard, Danny Sullivan, escorted her out of Diamond City. "Piper please don't scream. You really did this to yourself by publishing that article. You really made McDonough mad." The guilty guard explained, leading Piper outside the walls, having a security guard who was guarded outside to hold her while he went back inside.  
As soon as the other guard let Piper go, she stomped her foot in frustration. As she really screwed up this bad? She screwed up so bad that she got kicked out of her one home? She put her head in her hands, wiping away sweat that formed from the struggle with Danny.  
When Piper opened her eyes again, what she saw wasn't her own eye sight. Someone was crouched down, peering out from a wall at Diamond City security, who was fighting against Super Mutants. A mutant hound got one guard to the ground, and was about to bite their face, but a German Shepard dashed out and tackled the Mutant Hound off the guard. Before anything else could happen, Piper's vision went back to her own. She shook her head wildly, and finally heard the gunshots, people and mutants screaming st each other. She could also hear a dog barking and howling. "Danny..." Piper started to say, the realizing she wasn't close to the intercom. She ran up to it, pressing the button for Danny could hear her. "Danny you need to.open the doors, there's super mutant out here, and someone might be hurt." She frantically told him, but the only thing she as a reply was a heavy sigh. "Nice try Piper, but we got no reports of Super Mutants in the area for days now." "You listen to me Danny Sullivan, there is a fight going out here with super mutants, and you need to open this fucking gate right now." Piper growled out, clutching onto the intercom. Before Danny could answer, there was a sound of running footsteps and someone shouting, "Open up the gates, we got wounded!" 

~~~~ 

Entering into the city she once known, Elizabeth held in a sob, afraid of attracting unwelcome guests. The city that was her home, where she met Nate at, where she spent her weekends at, was now a pile of ruble. And she hated it, more than the idea of another soul mate. Walking more into the city, Elizabeth could hear gunshots and yells, and she quickly crouched down, peaking around the corner. While she looked around the corner, it felt if something was crammed into her head, like someone was sharing her vision. She knew exactly what it was and her whole body started to shake in anger. Elizabeth watched as something big tackled someone to The ground. She looked at Dogmeat, who was crouched down next to her, and jerked her head in the direction of the attack. The dog was smart and knew what to do. After Dogmeat tackling the thing off of the person, the feeling in her head left, and satisfaction flowed through her body. Running quickly to Dogmeat, pulling a combat shotgun from it's spot, and shot out the beast. Taking a closer look, it seemed to be a mutated dog. Look up, the person was still on the ground, looking to be in shock. Moving quickly, Elizabeth grabbed the man under his arms and began to drag him into the safety of other people, who were firing at the mutants. "Thank you." One of them said, glancing down at the man on the floor, the thank you was met with a curt nod. Looking back outside, Elizabeth saw the last of the mutants fall from their perch in the building. "I have never seen a vault dweller take on a mutant hound before. You're our kind of gal." the same man from before said, "If you're looking for Diamond City just fol-" his words we're cut off by a painful groan, and they both looked down, finally seeing the wound that ran the side of the other man's leg. "Holy shit, we need to get him to Sun." Other men came up, and lifted the wounded man from the ground and started in a direction of a huge green gate. "Again, thank you. If you need anything, anything at all, just got into Diamond City and ask around for Ben." The man from before, now known as Ben, said before walking in a brisk pace in the same direction as the others. A whimpering broke the short silence and Elizabeth looked down at Dogmeat, was just looked like he wanted the attention from the vault dweller. Kneeing down, the woman said, "I want you to go back to Sanctuary, or the Red Rocket." The dog seemed to understand and whimpered again, "I'm sorry boy but I don't know on how these people will react to you." Elizabeth explained, rubbing the dog's head, which earned a lick. Turning away, with a small bark, the dog trotted off, the same way that they entered the city.

Elizabeth turned around, after the dog was out of sight, and made her way to the huge green gate, which was now open. Nearing it, going slow to give herself more time, she could make out people talking, but was still to far away to make out the words. Moving faster, later regretting doing so, she made it to where she was right there.  
"You have to let me back in! What will the people think?" A woman yelled into the face of a man, who looked like they were about the blow a fuse. "I don't have to let you in at all Miss. Wright. You have accused me of horrible things." The man huffed, seeming to puff out his chest.  
"How about we ask her then?" The woman said, finally noticing the vault dweller, "What do you think of freedom of speech?"  
"We don't have to bring her into this. I'm terribly sorry for having you brought into the stupid argument." The man said, changing his personality all together, "Welcome to Diamond City, I am Mayor McDonough, and you look like Diamond City material."  
_What a fucking kiss ass. _The automatic thought that came to mind. Elizabeth looked at the woman and said, "I support the idea of freedom of speech." This was very true. Back in the early days of college, Elizabeth was always at some sort of protest. The woman, Miss. Wright, smiled proudly, which Elizabeth would say that it was quite beautiful. The man just seemed to deflate, but didn't change his fake voice, "Again, welcome to Diamond City, but if you don't mind, I am really busy and must leave to take care of some business." With that, he turned away and walked off.  
"Piper." Miss. Wright said, holding out her hand. "Elizabeth." Taking the out stretched hand and shaking it, a chill went up Elizabeth back as the Piper then said, turning around walking into the city, _"Another Great Day in Diamond City." _____


	3. The Interview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for.any typos. I am doing this on my phone, and I have big ass fingers. But now I have a computer and I'll try to update more often

As Elizabeth walked into the city, with Piper walking in front of her, a wave of anger took over her thought. _This was supposed to be a bigger city. This wasn't meant to happen for awhile, maybe never. _The feeling in her head came back, and Piper glaced back at her in confusion, but with a glint of excitement and wonder. The feeling left soon after Piper turned back around.__  
"Hey Nat! How are the sells going?" Piper asked, leaning down to talk to another girl.  
"They always bring a show to themselves, don't they?"  
Elizabeth turned around at the voice and saw a man, sweeping what looked to be a porch. "I guess they do. I haven't been here long to say, and I'll probably will leave soon once I get someone to help." She said, turning her body to fully look at the man, who let a small chuckle. "Even just a few seconds you can tell that Piper causes trouble. I'm Pastor Clements by the way, and I might be able to help you."  
Looking back over her shoulder, Elizabeth saw Piper slip into a building, while Nat stood on a crate handing people who passed by something.  
"You might be able to help." The woman let out a sigh, but continued on, "My son, just a baby, was kidnapped, and I'm trying to find him." Clements nodded, in full of understandment. "Well, Piper knows everyone in Diamond So she might know. But she'll probably make you do an interview, so suggest it first. It'll be easier for you." Clements explained, knowing full well that he could say that Nick Valentine could help, but this man knew what was going on between the two women.  
"Thank you for your help." She said, her voice hand a hint of anger and frustration.  
Turning around, she made her way to Nat, who was about to hand her.something, but before she could Elizabeth cut in, "I have a story that Piper might be interested in, if she helps me." The small child looked up at the older woman, and crossed her arms, "And do you have an interesting story? Or are you just someone not important." Even though, she doubted this stranger, there was still a gleam of excitement in her eyes. "I come from a vault, I can explain my life in there." It wasn't a lie per say, jut a stretch of the truth. Nat nodded her head, and jumped of her crate. "Well, we'll see if Piper thinks your story is good enough." She explained, walking in the building, motiong her to follow.   
Walking inside, Elizabeth saw Piper laying on the couch, her hat over her eyes. "Piper!" Nat practically scream, jumping on to the couch. Piper woke up with a start, her hat flying to the floor. "What the hell...?" Piper asked, still seeming to be in a bit of a daze.  
"Oh it's you." She said after a bit, shaking the drowsiness away, "What can I do for you?" I sat down next to her on the couch, some space between us. I saw Nat nod her head, then leave through the door we came in just a few moments before. "I have a story for you, but in return you have to help me." Elizabeth explained, confidence in her voice. The other woman looked her up and down before saying. "Let me guess, it's about the vault you come from? That would make an interesting story, Blue."   
Before Elizabeth could say anything else, Piper pulled out a pencil and paper, and started asking questions:  
"How long have you lived in the vault?" "Not very long. We...we were chronically frozen in there for years. Everyone else didn't make it, except for me and my baby, Shaun." "Are you saying you are from before? Before the war?" "That is exactly what I am saying." "You said you had a son? Where is he now?" "That's why I'm here. I'm not sure where he's at. Someone came into the vault, killed my husband, then took Shaun." "Oh, Blue I am so sorry. Do you have any words for people who have lost their child, and are trying to find them?"  
  
^^^^  
  
The coincidence of this person being Piper's soulmate was high. This mysterious woman comes into the city, a few days after Piper got her soulmate? Was this just a huge coincidence, or was this the fate on how they met? The second option seemed more and more right as they got into the interview. The explanation of the vault, was just like Piper's dream a few days ago. And the very last question what made Piper know this was their fate.  
"Oh, Blue I am so sorry. Do you have any words for people who have lost their child, and are trying to find them?" Piper asked, thinking that it was just an innocent question that would inspire a lot of people, if the answer was suitable. _"You have to have hope." _Elizabeth said, her voice soft, and barely above a whisper.__  
Piper tensed, but jotted down the notes. She knew that this woman just lost her husband, her other soulmate, and she was angry that she had to have another one. That's what the sudden wave of anger that over took her when they both walked into the city was about. Elizabeth knew that Piper was her soulmate, but did she knew that Piper finally knew?  
"Well that's all the questions that I have for now." Piper said, while putting her notebook away, "What is it that you needed help with?" "I want someone to help me find Shaun, and someone told me that you know everyone in Diamond City." Elizabeth explained, getting up from the couch. "Well of course I do. You need Nick Valentine himself. He should still be at his office, I'll walk you over there." Piper said a little too fast, while jumping up from the couch. "Only if you want to." She added, feeling her face getting hotter as a blush crept up.  
The other woman looked Piper up and down, and slowly nodded. "I guess you can, or I'd probably get lost." She said after awhile. Piper laughed, but then covered her mouth, blushing even harder. "Well come on then. The city wont wait for us." Piper said, having a big grin on her face as she walked out the door with her soulmate right behind her.


End file.
